Story 3 Seven Deadly Sins
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: In need for supplies Captain Janeway and Voyager stop by Regulus VI for supplies where ‘anything can be bought for a price’.


**Story 3 – Seven Deadly Sins**

_**By Sojogogo**_

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: None really maybe B/T but they aren't the major characters**

**Summary:** In need for supplies Captain Janeway and Voyager stop by Regulus VI for supplies where 'anything can be bought for a price'.

**Author's Notes: **You should read Dark Breed and New Collective for this story to make any sense.

**Disclaimer: **All is owned outside of my characters by Paramount and anyone else who has a right to them.

**oooooooo**

A large brown planet with green oceans and a light yellow atmosphere system was on display on the viewscreen. Captain Janeway looked to Neelix who stood on the bridge with her and Chakotay. "This is the one the traders told you about?" she asked him.

Neelix nodded vigorously. "They called it Regulus VI. They say that for the right price you can buy just about anything. But to watch your back. They'll rob you blind if they can," he told them as he rubbed his hands together as he thought about what he could do with the supplies they could get. "A lot of the food we traded for with them came from here."

"I wonder if they'd have any local star charts handy," Chakotay said quietly.

Janeway looked to him. That and a couple of directions would be very helpful since Neelix was out of his range in knowledge of the area, and Seven's knowledge was also limited to what the Borg collective had considered relevant. "Wouldn't hurt to ask," she told them.

"We're in range," Ensign Kim said from behind them at the Ops station. "I'm reading heavy planetary jamming frequencies. They do have a relay station four hundred kilometers from the planet. Mark 2.67 from Voyager."

"Make the adjustments Tom," Captain Janeway told the pilot.

"Aye, Captain," Ensign Paris replied.

They moved in closer and a strong scanning beam shot out from the relay station. The green light washed over everyone on board. Janeway looked a little upset but said nothing. They needed fresh supplies and help to find their way home. If they could get it, she could live with the intrusion.

"It appears they are more technological than we believed," Commander Tuvok replied from his Security station.

Janeway nodded. "Harry, hail them."

"I have a visual," he replied.

"Put it on the screen," Janeway ordered.

The screen blinked on and a humanoid looking alien stared back. He had a few slight facial differences than any of them. One thing about them was that they looked rather anemic. They were more pale than Ayden and she was looking healthier as the days moved along. His hair was shorter and thinned out over his head so that his scalp was quite visible. Other than the small neatly trimmed beard at the point of his chin, he really didn't look outstanding in any way. The Captain stepped forward. "I'm Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager."

The man blinked a few times looking at her then at the two men beside her. "A woman is in charge?" he asked unbelieving.

Janeway could feel her defenses rise. "Yes, I am. We have come in hopes we could trade with you."

The man gave her a disapproving look but nodded. "Trade is always wanted. I am Master Epilon, chief negotiator for the consortium. What are you looking for?"

"Foodstuffs and star charts of the area," Janeway replied a little more firmly than normal.

"In return for?"

"What are you in need of?" she asked. "Technical schematics... We have a few supplies that are available..."

Epilon shook his head. "We have scanned your ship. You have many beings on board. We find two in particular of interest. For them we will give you all you want."

Janeway's face became dark. It seemed these traders were into slavery as well. "Every member on my ship stays here."

He raised an eyebrow. "There is a price for everything. For the older of the two anything would be negotiable." Epilon looked at something out of their view. "Young, high in strength and health. She is very valuable."

Janeway stepped forward. "None of my crew are available." Her voice was so hard it cut through his ignorance.

He looked up at her then to Neelix and Chakotay who were still nearby. "Women are too emotional. Why do you let her order you about? The trade would be profitable."

Janeway's voice was blistering when she spoke again. "If you can't find something else to trade for we will leave."

Epilon blinked and looked her way once again. "Something else?" He saw the hardness in her face. He saw that the men on board weren't going to stop her and be sensible. "Very well, something else."

"I'll have the things available transmitted to you." She motioned for Harry to cut the transmission. "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

_'Ayden Hansen is in Astrometrics_,' the computer replied.

Janeway looked to Harry. "Find out if they have transporter capability. And put our shields at full."

Ensign Kim looked to his panel. "With their jamming signal it will be hard. But I'll find a way through it."

The Captain turned to Chakotay and Neelix. "Who do you think was their other pick?"

"Could be Seven," Neelix said worriedly.

Chakotay shook his head. "'The older of the two', is what he said."

"The only one on the ship younger than Ayden is Naomi," Janeway replied. Neelix went still. He was good friends with Ayden but Naomi was his godchild. "Computer where is Naomi Wildman?" she asked.

_'Naomi Wildman is in Holodeck two.'_

"Computer I want full alert on Naomi Wildman and Ayden Hansen."

_'Understood.'_

Janeway looked to Neelix and Chakotay. "I wonder if it's worth it to stay here?"

"If we want food supplies," Chakotay said grimly. He spent time with Ayden teaching her how to journey on a vision quest and he was not amused at the thought of someone wanting her for trade.

It was interesting, he assumed Seven's spirit guide was the Raven from her past experiences, though he would most likely never know since she found the vision quest irrelevant. Ayden's he thought would be something rather foreboding as well. Turned out is was a ferret. Ayden had never seen one but through their joined experience when she first came on board he explained to her what it was. He thought it was funny in a way. He could understand if she would of had a normal childhood with her parents and Seven, she would have been the mischief maker. Even now he could see it coming out in her.

"Let's keep our shields at full unless necessary," Captain Janeway told Tuvok.

"Wait a minute, what about the girls?" Neelix asked his voice rising a little.

Janeway put a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll watch out for them when the shields are down."

Neelix didn't look happy about that but nodded. "I'll tell Samantha about this. We'll watch out for Naomi." Ensign Samantha Wildman would be very concerned about what was going on with her daughter's welfare.

Janeway nodded. "I'll inform Seven and Ayden." In a sticky situation Ayden could take care of herself. But one thing she hadn't learn yet was that her life had value. Seven and the captain had both confronted her on this and she would smile and nod. They weren't certain if she had grasped the concept. And after her little escapades of joining with the ship, and a few modified nanoprobes, the Captain was pretty sure she hadn't.

Janeway left the bridge with Neelix. He got off on deck six and she continued in the turbolift to deck eight. She found the two sisters in Astrometrics looking over a panel. Ayden couldn't understand letters and numbers visually. It was like a severe case of dyslexia. But she could learn from watching or assimilating. Seven was determined Ayden was going to learn even if it took every ounce of Borg patience she had. And at that moment Seven's patience was hanging by a thread.

Ayden was not paying attention. Seven was on the verge of raising her voice at her younger sibling. Janeway smiled. Ayden understood what Seven was telling her, she just had a fondness for annoying her sister and Seven still had a hard time understanding a joke.

"Ayden, it is imperative that you pay attention," Seven reprimanded her. Ayden looked to her only to have her view glide to Janeway at the door. Seven noticed this and turned to look. "Captain. Did you require something?"

Janeway came further into the room trying not to smile too much. "Not just now. I have serious news." Both of them looked curiously at her and Janeway told them the conversation that had taken place on the bridge.

Seven did not look happy. Ayden looked curious. It took her a minute to get up the will to speak. "Why...me?"

"I'm not sure how they decide on these things. But you and Naomi are the youngest female members on the ship," Janeway told her.

"Apparently they do not think of women in a commanding position," Seven said with disapproval in her voice. "We are not going to trade with them."

"We don't have any choice, Seven. We're running low on a lot of supplies. If things get sticky we'll leave." She put a gentle hand on Ayden's shoulder, still feeling the flinch but it wasn't as strong as previous times. And even after the fiasco with Ayden's telepathic powers in an uncontrollable state Janeway still felt a closeness to her. "Don't worry about this. We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Ayden nodded looking a little concerned but as usual her attention wandered elsewhere. Janeway still was trying to get use to that. She felt like Seven at first, thinking Ayden wasn't paying attention. The more the captain watched she realized that Ayden just absorbed everything visually and once she knew what was going on she focused on something else. Her excellent vision made it even better. She had played velocity with her once a week ago. Ayden won every round even though she had never played. Lieutenant Torres had been teaching her self defense and in two and a half months she was a master in that. Nothing, as far as any of them knew could beat Ayden in physical combat, at least not humanoid. And with her Borg technology she could probably defeat that if she worked at it.

Ayden's entire life had been spent on a planet where the rule was survival of the fittest. Dark Breed, Borg, and human qualities combined she was silent, strong, fast, and smart. To the Borg she would be perfect, her technology was a prototype in Borg advancement, which the Borg believed had failed. With the Dark Breed she was capable but emotional, she wasn't a mindless killer and that would have been her undoing. And in the eyes of her true human heritage she had skills that surpassed their own but she was an emotional child just learning that words were a true power, sometimes even more powerful that physical things. And physical things had not been kind to her until now.

Ayden had joined with Voyager's main computer when she had been on board only a few days and it nearly killed her. They were almost one for only a few minutes and even now she still knew when something was different about the ship. It seemed as though Voyager communicated with her as she did with Seven, and in a way with the rest of the crew. The Doctor had tried to impeded this and almost killed himself and Ayden in the process. Now, Janeway found that Chakotay's time with her in the vision quest was better for helping her control and understand this ability than anything the Doctor could supply.

She still couldn't carry a conversation, but Janeway couldn't fault her there. Everyone had been working with her on it when the captain figured it was the only way to help her gain command of speech. Seven was disappointed that Ayden hadn't retained the knowledge stored in the computer's data base only the link. It was too dangerous to let Ayden link directly to the ship again to experiment. So Seven was teaching her. When they both had the time.

Seven watched at the captain left. She turned back to her sister who had swung easily up onto the platform above the console to sit Indian style, waiting. She smiled at Seven who frowned. "We will begin again." She moved over to the console to see that the sequence was completed. She looked up to Ayden who was looking at the console.

"Ri-ght?" Ayden asked looking up at her.

"Yes," Seven said. "Come down and do it again."

Ayden looked quizzically at her. "N-not ri-ght?"

Seven sighed. "It is correct. But you must do it again." Ayden looked darkly at her. She had done it and Seven didn't care. "Comply," Seven commanded sharply. Ayden glared at her but she slid down off the platform and did it again. "What did you accomplish?" Seven asked breaking the silence. Ayden shrugged. Seven's shoulders became tight. ""Explain what you have just done." Her voice was very hard.

"N-o-no," Ayden stuttered softly backing away from her tall sister.

"Ayden," Seven turned to face her. "You will not learn this, if you do not pay attention."

"I d-on-" Ayden started as Seven strode towards her. When Ayden was flustered she couldn't talk. She knew Seven would never hurt her, but she was in awe of her tall sister and conflict between the two did not go well when Seven pushed it. She backed up farther as Seven stood directly in front of her looking very annoyed.

"You will comply," Seven ordered.

Ayden shook her head. She liked being around her sister except when she tried to teach her something like calculating the trajectory through a nebulon hole, which was the exciting topic of the day. She liked using her hands. B'Elanna was fun and always had her working with something difficult on the holodeck. She talked like Seven only her commands had a flair to them.

"Then you will go to the cargo bay and wait for me," Seven said tersely when she realized Ayden wasn't going to comply. Ayden was out of Astrometrics fast. Seven had noticed Ayden's face had gone pink and she wouldn't look at her. She was tempted to get the captain to intervene, but Seven had decided to do this on her own. She would do it without the captain's help. She began to work on her own projects in the Lab.

**oooooooo**

"What!" Samantha Wildman exclaimed quietly to Neelix. Naomi sat in her bedroom only a few yards away from them reading from her computer.

"I know, I know," Neelix replied softly. He looked to see if Naomi had paid any attention to them. "But the captain is being careful and we'll watch out for her." He tried to sound placating, but the nervousness edged into his voice.

"Neelix, I know you and the captain mean well. But if they have transporters, or something stronger like what the Borg have then I don't see what good 'being careful' is going to do!" Samantha replied quietly back.

"We have to have faith in the captain." Neelix patted her hand.

Samantha sighed and looked in on her six-year-old. She looked back to the Talaxian. "Maybe I should talk with Captain Janeway..."

Neelix shook his head. "We need those supplies..."

"I need my daughter more than we need supplies!"

Neelix nodded. "Of course, maybe we should talk with the captain."

Samantha entered into Naomi's bedroom. "Honey, it's time for bed."

Naomi looked up at her mother from her computer already dressed in her pajamas. "Are you sure? It seems a little early."

"Now, Naomi," Samantha said a little harder than she wanted too.

The little girl sighed. "Okay, but can Neelix tuck me in?"

Samantha smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Of course, sweetheart."

Neelix came bustling in the room to help Naomi into bed. He sat on the edge and told her a story until she fell asleep. He lightly touched her cheek and stood. "Why don't we go now?" Samantha nodded and she dimmed the lights to let her daughter sleep.

**oooooooo**

Ayden passed cargo bay two. She wasn't intentionally disobeying her sister. She just had somewhere else she wanted to go. Besides the ship was going to night watch and there weren't as many people around and it was most likely the captain or B'Elanna wouldn't find out about her little outing. She made her way down four decks to engineering, recently restricted to her, but this wouldn't wait for permission from the anyone allowed to give it to her which was limited to the Captain, Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna and Seven. And Seven definitely wasn't going to let her go there after her stubborn rebellion in Astrometrics.

There were two officers on duty, and as she did when she didn't want to be noticed she let her mind slide over the crewmen's own minds to block the thought of her out allowing her to walk on through without them seeing her. She didn't intrude, she didn't like seeing the chaotic thoughts of others. She had gotten way too much of that a couple of weeks ago. Seven's she liked and Chakotay's in the vision quest was still amazing to her. The captain's was so wound up Ayden was still trying to figure how she could smile. She didn't even hazard a direction in B'Elanna's way. She shivered at the thought.

Tucking herself out of the way to watch the radiant blue mist swirl and move about in the core. She liked watching it. She could feel it's presence. The ship was alive regardless of how the others thought. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall and let her mind drift into the core. Ayden had seen Tuvok, the only person on the ship more serious than her sister meditate. It was like the vision quest. She liked that, she wasn't full of so much confusion. She was just Ayden.

The ship was doing well, B'Elanna took good care of it. Ayden found it amazing that everyone was alike in ways and yet had just enough of a difference to cause problems. B'Elanna had a hard time getting along with her sister. It was from the difference in temper. Seven did have one contrary to popular belief. Ayden smiled, she had brought it out in her a few times. It was nice to see that her sister did have human feelings, as much as Seven hated them.

Slowly Ayden drew herself up and headed out of engineering and into the hallway. It was empty and the lights were only halfway running. She must have stayed longer than she thought. Seven was most likely back in cargo bay two. She would not be pleased with her. Ayden moved silently down the hall. She stopped before she reached the turbolift. She felt funny... looking to her hands she saw they were faded, translucent. She clenched them, they were shifting out of phase. She could hear her combadge come on, Seven was calling to her but she couldn't touch it. Someone was transporting her...

**oooooooo**

Seven of Nine briskly walked into cargo bay two. It was empty. Ayden was no where to be seen. Seven clamped down on the little spurt of anger she felt rise up. Why did she test her so? Seven would have not associated with someone so insolent to her. But Ayden was her sister and they both knew that their relationship was permanent now that they had found each other. That is why she put up with her. Seven's eyes became hard when she realized that was why Ayden did these things. Seven felt an urge to find her and ... Find her, where was Ayden if she wasn't there? After Captain Janeway's warning a few short hours ago she realized she should have kept Ayden with her even if they had disagreed.

"Seven to Ayden," she called over the communications system. She knew Ayden would answer. That was one thing the captain had forced upon her. Just to say yes was fine. There was no response. Was Ayden angry with her? Is that why she wasn't answering? "Computer locate Ayden Hansen."

_Ayden Hansen is no longer aboard Voyager,_ the computer replied.

Seven felt a shock run through her. "When did this occur?"

_Ten point two seconds ago, _the computer said.

Seven headed for the cargo bay doors. "Seven to Captain Janeway."

**oooooooo**

Samantha and Neelix stood on one side of the captain's desk while the captain looked sympathetic. "I understand, but so far all they've done is imply about Naomi and Ayden." The two had stated their case to her and she was sad they were worried but she had been in contact with the Regulus people again and they had negotiated a trade for some rare minerals Voyager had carried quite some distance.

Neelix was about to say something else when the alert was raise to the bridge and Janeway's ready room. _Ayden Hansen and Naomi Wildman are no longer aboard_, the computer told them.

Captain Janeway stood. "When did they leave?"

_Two point seven seconds ago_, the computer replied.

Samantha went pale. Janeway passed them to go onto the bridge. "Seven to Captain Janeway," Seven called to her, her voice was slightly panicked.

"I know Seven," Janeway called back as she entered onto the bridge with Neelix and the Ensign. "I'm looking into it." She stepped out to see the crew busy at their instruments. "Harry what happened!" Her voice was commanding.

"The shields are still at full power Captain. Somehow they got through them." His voice was worried.

"Where did they put them?"

Harry shook his head. "With that heavy jamming signal it's impossible to tell. And I haven't had any luck on breaking through it."

"Raise them."

"Aye, captain," he replied.

The screen flickered on and Captain Janeway moved angrily to confront Epilon. "You took our people! We want them back!" she ordered.

He looked a little shocked. "What people?"

"Our two youngest crew members that you wanted earlier! Return them now!"

He shook his head. "I know nothing about this. We didn't do it."

"Then lower your jamming transmissions and we'll find them ourselves!" Janeway's voice was rising.

"That is impossible. We have it up to protect ourselves..."

"Let me warn you now Epilon. If I don't get those two girls back right now you will see what weapons we have available to use." Janeway threaten.

His eyes became wide. "Captain, if we had them I would tell you."

"Commander load the torpedoes," Janeway ordered Tuvok.

"Aye, captain," Tuvok replied.

Epilon looked at the black Vulcan fear in his eyes. "It could be another faction, captain. One of the other trade masters," his voice was cracking.

"Lower your jamming frequencies! We'll find them and be gone!"

"Our trade...!"

"..Is no longer relevant!" she replied. "Your people have done just what I told you is not acceptable! Now lower them!" she ordered.

"That takes a consortium act Captain." Epilon was sincere.

"Then get it done in the next minute or you won't have to worry about it anymore!"

"It takes days..."

"Do you have a lock!" Janeway asked Tuvok.

"Yes, captain."

Janeway looked to Epilon. "I'm sure your transmitter is down there somewhere, we can destroy your planet until we find it."

Epilon's face turned from scared to sly. "If the females are here, you would be firing upon them as well. I do not think it would be wise to harm any of us."

Seven had heard the last part of the conversation when she came off the turbolift. She moved to her console behind the captain's chair. She was working on the panel. Epilon vanished to be transported to the center of the bridge not to far from where Seven stood. He looked at her and he squealed in shock. "Borg!" He moved away from her to back up into Tuvok who held him captive.

Janeway turned to face them. She saw that Seven's face was hard. "Where have you taken them?" Seven asked.

"Borg!" Epilon screamed again. He looked to Janeway. "Get it away!"

Janeway used this to her advantage. "You give us back our people and I'll put you back."

"Another faction in the southeast sector has them."

"And where is that?" Seven asked coming even closer.

"I'll show the coordinates. But that's all I can do."

"We're going to go down and find them," Janeway told him.

He nodded furiously as he tried to back away from Seven. "Just get the Borg away!"

Tuvok looked to the man. "One of them that you transported is Borg as well." Epilon looked up at him in disbelief. "She is also Dark Breed."

"The strong one," Epilon whispered in a frightened voice. "You captured a Dark Breed and you all live."

Janeway nodded. "And think of what she'll do to your people down below now that she's free."

Epilon went deathly pale. "I must contact them!"

Seven moved closer. "You will take us to them."

**oooooooo**

Ayden woke to find herself laying on a cold dirt floor, it was a little damp and the chill numbed her. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton making everything hazy to her normally acute eyesight. Warily peering around trying to get her bearing in the dim light. Metal bars less than six meters away and beyond that were two humanoid beings. Tucking her legs up she stood in a swift fluent motion only to stagger a step feeling woozy from whatever they put into her system when they transported her out of Voyager. Just the thought of not being on the only place she could trust made fear surge through her body letting the adrenaline burn off the after effects of the drug in her system. She fought the panic down remembering the promise that they would never leave her alone again.

She heard one of the beings on the other side of the bars call out. She looked to her communicator, it was gone. She couldn't understand what they were saying without the translator. Crouching down she silently moved to a back corner of the cell as the other one with a deep voice spoke back. Looking around she found everything was solid stone except for the metal bars at the front of the cell. Beyond that was a mix of wood slats and stone bricks with a single door on the opposite side from where the cell was. It was a little chilly even for her in here. She spotted the still figure of little Naomi Wildman. She had only seen the girl from a distance around Voyager. She and Seven had a companionable relationship. Unconscious, the girl shivered in her thin night gown. Ayden was going to go to her when two men came up to the cell. Both of them with weapons in their hands and wore scruffy looking clothing. Ayden stood and faced them. She didn't have much reason to be afraid of them and who was going to watch out for Naomi? She placed herself in front so the girl was out of their view.

"She's a piece," the younger, more dirty of the two said eyeing her.

The other man Ayden could tell was much wiser just from the look in his eyes and that made him dangerous. "That she is. Keep a watch on them, and don't touch," he warned seeing the looks of the young woman she would sell quite easily.

The other man turned to look at him as she strode away. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Stop asking so many questions. That's not what you're paid to do." He firmly shut the weathered door behind him.

The young man looked at Ayden in the dim light of the room. He was squinting to get a closer look at her, it seemed odd to him that it looked like in the darkness that her eyes were totally devoid of color. He took a couple of steps forward but Ayden didn't move every muscle in her body, tensing for the time when he came close enough to do something. Her first primal instinct was to attack him. It would have been easy. But she could not get through the metal bars. Her strength did have it's limits.

"What's that metal on your forehead?" he asked. She just looked at him not understanding. He pointed to his forehead then to hers showing her his question. "Just a little bauble? It looks expensive, high tech." He stepped closer. "Let me have it." He pointed to her forehead again then held out his hand at the edge of the cage.

Ayden put her hand to her forehead and moved forward. In an instant she had a hold of his wrist and pulled it through toward her slamming his face into the bars. His weapon went skittering away. She heard a yelp behind her. She looked behind, Naomi was awake. Ayden reached down and got the key to the cage from his jacket pocket. Blood trickled freely from the man's forehead as he looked closely at her since she was so near. He tried to jerk away when he realized the metal on her forehead was an implant. All he succeeded in doing was having her crush his wrist as she held tighter making him cry out in pain. She looked directly into his eyes to show that they were black in color which meant the horror stories he had heard actually existed.

"Dark Breed," he said in a horrified guttural tone.

This Ayden knew, not from the words but from the tone of voice. The curse she had heard on the lips of every victim that came to the Dark Planet and had failed to leave only to join in her growing nightmare as she tried to survive. He screamed in panic. Ayden lashed out her free fist with the keys in and broke his nose. The force of her blow was strong enough to knock him out. Naomi sobbed from the back of the cage. Ayden opened the cage with the key. She swung the door open and looked back to Naomi.

"Co-me," Ayden got out. She hated talking.

Naomi shook her head as she shakily wiped the tears away from her face. "My mom will come and my Uncle Neelix." She began to cry again.

Ayden headed for her. "No-t not s-soon eno-ough." She held out her dirty hand. Naomi looked at the dark woman. "Pl-e-ase."

Naomi slowly took her hand. Ayden gently helped her up. The girl looked at the unconscious man as they quietly passed him by. "Did you kill him?" Naomi whispered. Scared that if she didn't do what Ayden asked she would kill her too.

Ayden shook her head and put her finger to her lips as they came near the door. Naomi understood she was supposed to be quiet. Ayden opened the door a crack to see the coast was clear, stepping out into the afternoon sunlight. She squinted, it was too bright and she began to get warm. It took a second for her eyes to adjust so at least she wasn't blind. She was in awe of what she saw. Everything was green like in the vision quest with Chakotay. The smells of living things permeated her mind with a sweet newness of a first time experience. The sun was blinding but still magnificent. She blinked again to clear her mind and focus on the things at hand.

The small hut they were in sat on the top of a small hill leading down to the bottom there was a small dry river bed. Up that was a much bigger building than the one she and Naomi were in. There were people moving about down by the building and she knew they couldn't stay out in the open for long. For the lack of warm clothing and that they would be caught again. She reached her hand in and Naomi took it. The girl came out and Ayden led her off into the woods heading for the house.

Naomi looked scared. "Are you sure we should go there?" she whispered.

Ayden didn't say anything as she led her down an easy slope to an embankment in the river bed just below one of the windows. She motioned for Naomi to stay there and she quickly climbed the bank to look inside. Inside there were ten men all young but varying in age. It looked as though they were communicating with someone. There was a small screen on and an older man was visual in it smiling and nodding. Ayden couldn't do anything while they were talking with someone. Even then it would be better to keep on the move.

She looked to Naomi who was still shivering. She needed to get warm and Ayden needed to get in touch with Seven and the captain. She looked inside again, she didn't understand any of the things on the communications panel. Ayden was hoping her combadge was inside. Even with the jamming transmission there still had to be a way to find it. Ayden ducked down when they turned the communication off and the men began to get back to work.

Ayden jumped the ten feet back to where Naomi was. Naomi's eyes widened, Ayden hadn't made a sound as she moved. Ayden clasped her around the waist and picked her up. She moved with her back up and to the end of the house where there were plenty of bushes to hide them. She set the girl down. She glanced at the girl, her eyes black. She wasn't paying attention to Naomi she was watching the men. Naomi snuck a peek around the edge of the house to see what Ayden was looking at. Lots of men all carrying weapons came out of the house. Some to stand guard others headed for the little stone building they just came from. Naomi was scared, they would start looking for them once they found out they were gone.

Ayden knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear. "S-st-ay."

Ayden looked her in the eyes and Naomi nodded, the young woman was not giving her an option.

Standing Ayden silently headed into the woods following the ones heading for the stone building slipping silently out of Naomi's view easily. They would raise the alarm first at their escape. No one would look for them if they were silenced. She easily moved through the dense forest coming to the edge long before the men ever cleared it. She waited hoping all would go inside the building. It was dark in there and she could defeat them easily.

Ayden felt an edge come into her body, she felt it so many times before it was second nature making her into a lethal hunter. Something nagged at the back of her mind as she stalked them, something B'Elanna had warned her about. Killing was wrong, Ayden dropped back for a moment just watching them as she tried to still the eagerness to attack for a moment This she did not understand, it was kill or be killed.

Survival...was different on Voyager, there was peace there. The first place she had ever felt it. For some reason her instincts did not come to her there. She was vulnerable. Here on this world with the bright sun, here it called to her, deep down inside the darkness sang inside, but she could control it, she had before...her eyes easily followed the men. She sprinted after them letting her conscious pull back and her darkness spring forward enough to combat the enemy that surrounded her and the young one. One man stayed outside of the building keeping watch, Ayden's eyes glinted black in the dying light as she went after him first.

**oooooooo**

Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Epilon, and a security team of three were transported to the center of a small city. The streets were a little crowded as the people did business. Janeway looked to Epilon. "So where are they?"

Epilon looked to Seven who stared at him. "Over there in that building. It is the head trade master, Orius. He is the one who chose to take them."

Tuvok looked at him. "I am interested in knowing how they knew about them?"

"The availability of all things for trade are known through reports. It was the law of the council for fair trade."

"Let's go meet Mister Orius," Janeway said grimly.

Epilon nodded and led them. The people noticed the strangers with a master trader. And they backed away from them. Not out of respect for Epilon but the sight of Seven. "They will not be in the building," Epilon told them.

"Then where are they?" Seven asked her voice was impatient.

"Anywhere Orius has influence or land and Orius is powerful. He is one of the few that would ever even attempt such a thing," Epilon replied shying away from her. "Blatant stealing is bad for trade."

"What will Orius do when we get there?" Janeway asked.

"He will want something in return for them."

"This is how you deal with kidnappers?" Tuvok asked.

"The females are not bonded. On this world they are open for trade," Epilon told him matter-of-factly as though it was normal to trade someone's life.

"I don't think Ayden would like that very much," Janeway told him.

"The dark breed," Epilon said like it was the most awful thing he had ever heard of.

"So you know about them as the other races, through stories?" Janeway asked.

Epilon shook his head. "They twenty five years ago Master Tutec thought they would be valuable. He sedated three of them and brought them here."

"What happened?" Janeway asked. All of them were paying attention as they entered the building.

"They killed thousands of people."

"How did you detain them?" Seven asked.

Epilon gave her a scared glance. "We had to destroy the entire city. Burned it clean to the ground. Even now nobody will build on it, though it's prime land." He looked closely at them. "How is it you have one on board and you still live?"

"She's her sister. And the only one who can control her," Janeway said nodding to Seven telling a little lie.

Epilon looked surprised. "We detected no Borg or Dark Breed in her."

"Maybe you should have your scanning equipment analyzed." Tuvok suggested.

"If you live through this," Seven warned him.

Janeway mentally rolled her eyes and looked at Seven. Seven looked back she was not bother by her threat or the captain's warning look. Epilon moved farther away from her as they entered a turbolift. They stepped out a few seconds later into a large office. In the center of the room was a large desk and a man that didn't look surprised to see them. He stood and smiled holding out his hand.

"You must be Captain Janeway."

The Captain didn't take his hand, her face was hard as she faced him. "I would like my people back."

Orius sat down. "Well that would be a hefty cost, captain."

"You stole them Orius. I want them back _now_," she stressed harshly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Captain. I have a bidder for the woman. If you want to bid..." He left the question open. He looked to the magnificent Seven. "On the other hand if you want to trade her..."

Epilon stepped forward his face pale. "She's Borg!"

Orius shook his head. "No Borg looks like that."

"You are a fool Orius. Look at her!"

Orius did. His eyes went wide when he took in the eye piece and the implants on her left hand. "You are Borg?"

Seven nodded. "I was, but I am no longer joined with the collective. But I do have most of my Borg implants, including the ability to assimilate." She gave him a hard look and he shuddered.

Epilon interrupted. "The woman you took. She's not only Borg, but of the Dark Breed."

Orius looked skeptically at him. "They will tell you anything to get them back Epilon! Don't be such a coward!"

"Then what do you want for them?" Janeway intervened.

"That is open for discussion," Orius told her.

"Fine, we'll open negotiations. But first I'd like to make sure they are okay."

He nodded. "Very well Captain." He turned to his monitor and summoned the location.

**oooooooo**

Ayden took the guard outside the stone building quietly. A quick snap and his neck was broken. She slipped inside as the men made a commotion about them being gone. She shut the door. It was almost pitch black and she was in her element. The men looked around as she moved invisibly. One of the men cried out as she broke his leg with a quick roundhouse kick to the back of his leg. Another man fired blindly at the noise killing the man who had yelped in pain with a direct hit to his chest.

"Stop that!" One of the men called out. "Get that door open!"

Ayden didn't stop him as she disposed of another one. Three left to go. The fading light from outside came in and they saw her. She slid into the shadows her eyes still black. The one closest to the door ran out. Another one shot wildly at her yelling as she took the one who had spoken out down. She back flipped into the remaining one slamming him into the stone wall. She was off and running after the last one before the man who had shot at her ever reached the floor. She spotted him running toward the house. He looked behind to see her there running at an incredible speed. He began to call out to the other man down below screaming for help and a warning when he knew he wasn't going to make it. Ayden launched herself off the ground high in the air to land on his back with both feet driving him into the ground. She could hear his spine break as he died. She berated herself for being slow at first but she was into her element. None of the others would survive.

With the dying light as the sun slipped behind the high mountains that surrounded them Ayden took down all left in the vicinity not sparing a single one to any kind of mercy save a quick death. She peered in a window of the building, that was the only place she had to stop, two were left. She calmed herself as she found Naomi. The girl was huddled in the bushes where Ayden had left her. Moving next to her Naomi screamed thinking she was a captor. Ayden covered her mouth and looked at her. Naomi stopped screaming.

"Ayden, you came back," she whispered gratefully. She held her close and Ayden grunted in pain. Naomi came off with a bit of blood on her clothing. Ayden touched her side. "You're hurt," Naomi said. "You need help."

"No-ot yet," Ayden whispered back.

She took Naomi's hand and led her to the door of the building. She made her wait as she crept inside. Naomi looked as Ayden sucker punched one in the kidneys dropping him down she broke his neck. Naomi gasped at the violence. The other man saw Ayden raising his weapon he fired. Ayden jumped gracefully into the air avoiding the shot. She tucked into a tight somersault and curled out of it to hit the man with her feet square in his face. It drove her and the man out the large back window and into the forest. Naomi sobbed as she got up and ran around the back.

Ayden was slowly pulling herself up out of the embankment. Naomi cried as Ayden stood weaving a bit only to sink to her knees. She took a few breaths and stood. "In-ins-side." Naomi grabbed for her hand and led her in.

"Is anyone else going to come?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shook her head. "No-t u-n-til..." She took another breath.

"Not until they realize something's wrong," Naomi finished. Ayden nodded and sank to the floor. "That looks bad," Naomi said looking at the blood. "Don't leave me all alone."

Ayden smiled weakly and shook her head. "I won-won't."

"What do we do now?" Naomi asked as she sat next to Ayden for comfort. Ayden looked a little wary at the closeness but didn't move away. She was scared to death.

"Wa-rm y-you," Ayden stuttered. She pointed to the large bunk room.

"I don't think I can sleep Ayden."

Ayden shook her head. "C-co-at."

Naomi stood smiling. "I'll find you one too." She headed into the room. Ayden felt awful. She pulled up her shirt, the wild shot from inside the hut had hit her hard. It was a new experience. She had never been shot before and she didn't have anywhere near by to regenerate. She hadn't even noticed it until she calmed down when she found Naomi. She could see the exposed muscles in that small area of her abdomen. She tucked her shirt in tenderly as Naomi came back.

"All of the coats are too big for me." She handed a nice one to Ayden. "Here, I'll wear this." Ayden saw a large sweater way too big for the girl. She put it on and Ayden smiled. Naomi smiled too. "I look silly." She started to take it off.

Ayden shook her head. "W-arm." Naomi kept it on. Ayden slowly stood and Naomi helped her as she made it to the desk with the communication device.

"Do you think we can contact my mom and uncle Neelix on that?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shrugged looking at the controls. She wasn't sure if she could handle connecting with it. Could she handle it? Could the machine? She looked to Naomi. She had someone to protect.

Naomi looked at her and the confusion on her face. "You really can't read can you?" she said sadly. Ayden glanced briefly in her direction then shook her head. "That's okay, I'll help. We'll work together," she said with youthful confidence. Ayden nodded and left Naomi with the communications as she rummaged through the building.

She found food, medical supplies, and her combadge. She tapped it only to hear it make an error signal. She couldn't get through. She looked at the med kit, it was all gadgets and she had no idea how to use them. She set it aside and ripped up a shirt on one of the beds. Slowly she loosened her shirt and dabbed at the wound. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Naomi came in and saw the wound. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. Ayden looked up to see her face. She covered the wound with some padding she put together then took a wide strip she had tied together and wound them around her torso. She tied it and tucked her bloody shirt back in. She stood up.

"Are you gonna die?" Naomi asked.

Ayden shook her head. "No-t ri-right now."

Tears welled up in Naomi's eyes. "Don't die Ayden. I like you now." Ayden smiled and slowly walked out to the big room. She pointed at the communications monitor. "I know what some of them are, but not to get in touch with my mom," Naomi told her. Ayden nodded and handed her a packet of food. Naomi opened it and ate gratefully. So did Ayden, she was getting a taste for blood after killing all of those men and she didn't want the result of losing her control to happen, ever. Naomi watched as Ayden ate a lot. She ate two packets, Ayden ate ten. Naomi had never seen someone eat so much. But she didn't care as long as it made Ayden happy.

The communications device beeped and Ayden jumped up in reaction but she quickly clutched at her side. Naomi got up and looked at the monitor. "Should I turn it on?" She asked. She didn't have any choice. It flickered on.

"Cressal, are you there?" Ayden noticed it was the same man she saw earlier. Behind him she could see the shadows of Seven and the captain along with others from their ship.

Naomi, however, switched on the receiver showing their side. "Help us!" She called out. "Someone took us!" She cried into the monitor.

Captain Janeway moved forward and Seven and Tuvok moved Orius away from his seat. "Naomi?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Naomi nodded. "Ayden got us out! But she's hurt really bad!" Tears welled up. "I think she's gonna die!"

"Where is Ayden now, Naomi?" Janeway asked.

"Over there." Naomi pointed off screen looking in that direction. "Ayden!" She left the screen. "Wake up, Ayden!"

"Naomi!" Captain Janeway called. "Naomi!" The girl came back with blood on her hands. "Turn the monitor so we can see her, Naomi."

Naomi nodded and she did as the captain asked. Seven let Orius go and looked at her sister. She was lying on the ground. Blood covered her shirt and a hole in her shirt was exposing the bandage. "I don't know what to do Captain," Naomi sobbed.

"Is there a medical kit?" Seven asked.

"I..I don't know. I think so," Naomi replied.

"Find it quickly." Naomi came back with it. "Open it so I can see the contents." She did. "The slim cylinder. Turn it on and run the blue light over the wound." Naomi picked out the one Seven told her too. The girl bent down by the woman, pulling off the bandage and did as she was told. "That will stop the bleeding," Seven told her.

"That looks like a phaser burn on her shirt," Janeway said quietly.

"You may stop now," Seven told Naomi.

"She's not moving," Naomi whimpered.

"Is she breathing?" Janeway asked.

"I think so," Naomi replied.

"That will help until we get her to sickbay," Seven said. She turned on Orius who was glaring. "What is their location?"

"Or do you want everything destroyed," Janeway added.

"She can't do anything," Orius said haughtily. "She's wounded."

"On the contrary," Seven said coldly. "She heals quickly and unless we get her back to Voyager who knows what she will do."

Epilon moved forward. "Give them the coordinates!" he hissed.

Orius glowered back at him. "You're making too much out of this, Epilon." he glanced at the intruders who were watching the screen as he lowered his voice to a whisper so only Epilon could hear. "It's an animal, a dark breed. My men will take it down before it can do what it did to Mavra."

"It's wounded. That alone will put you under review..." he reached over to another console and punched at a few pads. "The consortium must be notified..."

"Captain!" Naomi called out.

They turned back to the screen. "What is it Naomi?" Janeway asked.

"I think she's waking up."

They watched as Ayden blinked a couple of times. "Ayden?" Seven called out. Peering closely at her sibling. Ayden coughed barely making a noise she sat up. Her eyes were black. "Do not sit up. You could tear open the wound," Seven told her.

"Can't you hear it?" Naomi asked looking at the screen.

"Hear what, Naomi?" The captain asked.

"Someone's coming," she said quietly.

It took a minute but the faint noise of a hovering transport vehicle could be heard. Wood and stone sprayed through the air as the building was shot at. Ayden grabbed Naomi and dove to the ground. The transmission was blown apart. Janeway's face was venomous as she turned on Orius. "We're going _now_."

Orius shook his head. "They're dead."

Seven grabbed his throat with her enhanced left hand, she started to squeeze. "If they are, then you will die also." Orius' eyes began to bulge.

"Seven let him go," Janeway ordered. She did reluctantly. "You're going to help us. Whether you like it or not," she told the trader.

**oooooooo**

Ayden covered Naomi as rubble covered them. There was a break in the firing and Ayden pulled Naomi up and got them out of the house and into the woods. Even injured, Ayden was quick, they cleared the demolished building into the woods. Ayden picked Naomi up and ran as the firing continued blowing up the buildings and forest plant life as it incinerated the clearing. Naomi put her arms about Ayden's neck and her legs about her waist not caring where she was anymore as long as Ayden was with her until they were back on Voyager. Ayden's breathing was harsh and she tired, as she made her way up the mountainside into the forest away from the remains of the building and the attackers. It was some time before her tired body began to wear down, she stumbled over a rock jutting up from the ground. Falling she landing on her bad side but away from Naomi. Ayden heaved in a breath as Naomi sat up and knelt next to Ayden.

"We can stay here. No one will find us," Naomi said.

Ayden coughed again bringing blood to her lips. Naomi bit her lower lip. She didn't say anything, but she knew whatever was wrong with Ayden wasn't going to get better on it's own. The sky had turned to night before they left the building and once they had stopped she noticed the cold. Naomi was still in her warm sweater but Ayden hadn't picked up her coat. She shivered and Naomi laid down next to Ayden and hugged her close for warmth. Ayden went still for a moment at this, letting the darkness that kept them alive recede and her humanity return. Slowly she wrapped her arms about Naomi's small figure.

**oooooooo**

Samantha Wildman and Neelix were on the bridge with Commander Chakotay. The Captain had just reported in giving Ayden and Naomi's last location and Ensign Wildman was not looking well. "Ayden will take care of her until we find them," the Commander tried to reassure her.

"I would like to go down in one of the away parties," the ensign requested still not convinced of Ayden's capabilities. Chakotay sighed. Samantha turned on him. "If it was your child would you let someone else go looking for her?"

He shook his head. "Go with team two."

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully.

"I would like to go as well," Neelix replied.

"Why don't you stay here incase we get her back before her mother does?"

Neelix nodded. "You have a point, Commander." He squeezed Samantha's hand and she hurried for the turbolift. Once the doors were close Neelix looked Chakotay in the eye. "Do you think they're alright?"

Chakotay looked at the screen. "I hope so."

**oooooooo**

Janeway and the others were transported to the building. It was in ruins, the first away team was already there. Lieutenant Torres was the head of the group. "We took about five captives that shot the place up, but we can't find Ayden or Naomi."

"It is most likely they are not in the vicinity," Seven replied.

"What about their combadges?" Janeway asked.

"They never would have let them keep them," Torres said. "Even with the jamming signal, that's a big risk."

"Seven, do you have you any sense of where Ayden is?" Janeway looked to her.

Seven shook her head. She could perceive her sister's mind in normal circumstances on the ship but this was quite different and Ayden was wounded which would most likely impair Ayden's telepathic abilities. "No, captain. I do not."

"I guess we're going to have to find them the old fashioned way." She looked around. "Our problem is what direction she headed in."

"Too bad we don't have a couple of bloodhounds," Torres replied. Seven looked curiously at her, not understanding the terminology. "Don't worry about it, Seven."

Tuvok took in the area. "The weapon fire came from this direction. One would have to assume that they went the opposite."

"Towards the mountains," Torres said looking at the vast array of them surrounding their location.

Janeway looked to Tuvok. "Is there anyway we can modify our tricorders for this?"

Tuvok looked thoughtful. "We could scan for Ayden's unique DNA."

"Get to work on that. We'll start the footwork." She looked to the twenty or so crew members milling about getting readings. She saw Ensign Wildman in the group. What was Chakotay thinking? "I want everyone to spread out at the back of the building and look for footprints." They moved with Ensign Wildman at the front.

"B'Elanna," Janeway took the Lieutenant to one side. "Was everyone dead when you arrived?"

B'Elanna knew what she was asking. "I don't think anyone's left but with the phaser damage this area took it's hard to tell what happened." She looked at the Captain's concerned face and saw the worry in her eyes. "You can't blame Ayden for protecting herself and Naomi."

"I know, but we've got to be careful. None of us have ever seen Ayden in this kind of situation."

B'Elanna nodded. "She'll do the right thing, Captain."

"I hope so," Janeway said softly.

"Look at the firing around us," B'Elanna told her. "I've seen a lot of fighting in my time with the Maquis. They weren't just targeting the building they were shooting at everything."

The captain noticed this in the failing light. Trees were still on fire and the brush was charred black. Nothing left for evidence that they had actually been there. She looked back at Orius who gave her a sly look. Damn.

"And look up on that small rise." B'Elanna pointed out to her. It was a pile of rubble. "Building most likely. But the only thing you'll find wouldn't be proof that they had been held here. And the only reason anyone does that is to hide something."

Captain Janeway looked back to the Regulians thinking quickly. What do traders want to hide? "Tell me Epilon." she questioned the man. "What's the penalty for black marketing?"

Epilon looked shocked. "Trade is most important in our society. No one would dare do..." The captain glared at him. "Prison, loss of all personal wealth. It is severe."

"And you're sure it never happens," B'Elanna said sarcastically.

"Oh, it does. But only small time traders that don't know any better."

Janeway intervened again. "What about this place? Could the girls be held here and it still be legal?"

Epilon nodded. "In the main building of course." He motioned to the flaming ruins fifty meters away from them. "Anything less would be course for a hefty fine. More than the trade is worth."

Janeway nodded and looked to B'Elanna but Orius who had kept his tongue stepped forward. "You accuse me of black marketing? I am an honest tax paying citizen of Regulus! It was your dark breed that did this!" he hissed. "You will be charged for the damages to my property!"

Janeway turned an angry glare on him. "My dark breed," she purred in a quiet angry. "So you admit you kidnapped her and Naomi without trading for them."

Epilon and the guards watched him as Orius adjusted to the attack. "You have no proof of that. Everyone knows that you are dangerous and untrustworthy. You have Borg on your ship."

B'Elanna snorted and rolled her eyes. Janeway held up her hand to stop the Lieutenant from making a verbal comment. "Epilon knows the truth Orius. You took them, without anyone's consent and without trade."

"You're lying." He sneered back. "And my men will have hunted down and killed the dark breed before inquisition can begin. So where does that leave you?"

Epilon stepped in this time. "You cannot do that Orius...

Orius turned his hate filled glare on the smaller man. "Shut up Epilon! You take sides with these people, over your own kind?"

"It is the way we trade Orius." Epilon countered. "If we do not gain the trust of our customers how will we continue to trade?"

"By stealing," Janeway bit out.

Epilon looked to Orius. "Call off your men. Or I will take this concern to the consortium."

Orius glared at them all. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you when it finds it's way into a city and starts killing everyone like last time!"

Janeway moved away with B'Elanna. "I never had this much trouble with the Ferengi," she muttered.

**oooooooo**

Ayden woke up to the cold of the mountain. She was so tired and hungry. Where was a regeneration alcove or Neelix's food when she needed it badly? She couldn't help heal herself if she didn't have one of those things. She looked to Naomi who slept in her arms. It was an odd sensation to be so close to a living body. Slowly Ayden sat up. She tucked the sweater tighter around Naomi's body, it was too cold for either of them. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for her, but the Dark Planet had never really been that cold in the first place. Looking around she surveyed the area. It was the early hours of the night, the mountains and trees that surrounded them made Ayden uncomfortable. She had seen trees on the holodeck but this was much different. She couldn't just end the program and walk out into the corridors of Voyager when she tired of it. She slipped a hand into her pocket and drew out the combadge. She tapped it to hear static. Was that good? "Ayden to Se-ven," she said with all the voice she could muster.

"...Ay...n..." She heard Seven call back. "W... lo..ca..on..." The static was gone along with her sister's voice.

Ayden tapped it again. Nothing happened. Even though it was damaged she put it back in her pocket. She checked her wound. It was bleeding again but much slower. The rest had helped a little but she hadn't slept long. She needed medical attention and regeneration in her alcove. Carefully she stood and looked down the hillside to where they had been captives. There were lights swarming about the place. She sighed, the trees ruined any help her vision would give her. She looked to Naomi. It would take her about a half an hour for reconnaissance. She didn't want her to wake up scared finding herself alone. That had happened to her more than five years ago... Ayden shuddered at the awful memory.

"N-a-omi," she said gently. The girl was sound asleep. Gingerly she bent down and gently shook her. "Naomi." The girl's eyes opened, she took in a gasp as she looked to the dark eyes of her protector. "I ha-v-have-" Ayden grunted, this was going to take forever. "Be b-bac-k."

"No!" Naomi cried out. It was dark and she was terrified. "There are monsters, and the men that took us! What if they find me while you're gone!"

Ayden looked around until she found a big tree. She escorted Naomi to the tree and lifted her up to the first thick branch. "Hi-dden no-not fi-nd."

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked skeptically as she clung to the branch. Ayden nodded. "You won't take long?" Ayden shook her head. "How are you going to find me when you come back?" Ayden smiled and Naomi nodded. "Your eyesight." Ayden nodded and left. Naomi watched for the split second as Ayden quietly disappeared into the woods. She would come back.

**oooooooo**

Janeway came up to where Seven and Tuvok were looking at his tricorder. "...Even wounded she could run faster than any of us," Tuvok finished.

"Do you have a location?" Janeway asked.

They turned to look at her. "The transmission was not long enough. I am getting a faint signal but it is distorted enough that an exact location will take time to triangulate. We must assume that along with her injuries she is also carrying Naomi. It is highly unlikely that Ayden is running at her normal velocity. However, they could have made it up the mountain side."

Janeway looked the looming mountains around them. "In a single run?"

"That is not likely," Tuvok replied.

"With her injury," Seven continued. "Ayden would have to stop."

"Torres to the Captain," the Lieutenant could be heard over the comlink.

The Captain tapped her combadge. "Janeway here."

"We've got a signal Captain. It's faint but it's federation. It's Ayden's combadge. We're heading for it."

"We're right behind," Janeway told her.

**oooooooo**

Ayden breathed deeply and moved farther down the mountainside. The lights were moving towards her and she became wary. She shifted about looking for a place to get a better look at the searchers. She found a small outcropping a couple of meters to the south that would stand as a good vantage point and still give her enough time to make it back to Naomi first. She swiftly climbed the rock and perched herself on the edge unafraid of the dizzying height. The hard part was keeping her hold. She felt woozy from her wound but she would survive. She had been banged up more than this.

She could hear people calling out for her and Naomi. Most of the voices she recognized. She felt relief that help was here and as always the Captain and Seven had kept their promise to help her when needed. Ayden stood taking a step towards the edge of the outcropping she stood on to jump off. Everything in her line of vision shifted leaving her momentarily blind and she took two steps back to keep from falling off. She blinked fiercely to clear her vision when she felt something beneath her right foot give away. Her weight was too far back for her to jump away causing her to fall back into the hole that appeared in the ground.

With her extraordinary skill Ayden landed on her feet but from the injuries to her side her balance wasn't true. Her feet slid forward as her knees buckled landing her onto her bottom bringing a cloud of dust to float up about her from the hard rock surface. She looked around to her dark surroundings. There were two directions she could go, up, or towards a dim light to the left of her. She glanced to the opening she had fallen through letting the tiny shaft of moonlight shine down on her. She wouldn't be able to reach it, even on her best day she could never jump twenty feet up. Slowly Ayden got the her feet and moved toward the light, not noticing that she left her combadge on the ground where it had fallen out when she landed.

**oooooooo**

"Naomi!" Naomi had almost fallen asleep. That wasn't Ayden. She would never yell. She didn't even think she knew how. "Ayden!" It was called out and not to far away from where she was hidden. "It's B'Elanna!" Naomi could here others calling out too. It was a rescue team from Voyager. She looked down below her, Ayden hadn't come back. Fear filled her wondering where she was, maybe they found her already. She would have come if she knew the crew was here. A figure with a light moved beneath the tree.

"I'm here," Naomi said and the figure flashed their light up blinding her.

"How did you get up there?" It was one of the officers she didn't know. The rest of the group swarmed over there and she was helped out of the tree.

"Naomi!" It was her mother. Ensign Wildman came through the crowd and hugged her close.

B'Elanna was there too. "Where's Ayden?"

Fear lit up Naomi's eyes. "She went to see who was down below." She looked about. "She should have come back. I thought she might have been with you."

B'Elanna looked around the area. "Keep searching," she told the others. She tapped her combadge. "Torres to Janeway."

Samantha held Naomi close again. "Let's get you back home," she said gratefully.

"What about Ayden?" Naomi asked worriedly. "She's hurt..."

"Oh, honey, Ayden knows how to take care of herself. And Lieutenant Torres and Captain Janeway will find her," her mother told her.

Naomi looked up at the Engineer who was about to move away. She gave Naomi a reassuring smile. "We'll find her, Naomi."

**oooooooo**

"Do you still have a lock on her combadge?" Captain Janeway asked as she, Seven and Tuvok hiked up the hill with Epilon and Orius behind them.

Tuvok had five security officers following them along with three of the consortium guards Epilon had called for. Epilon assured the Voyager crew that the consortium guards were impartial to keeping things in line, especially with slaves. If harm had come to Ayden or Naomi as Epilon had seen on the screen Orius would be in grave trouble.

"Yes, ma'am," Torres replied over the link. "It's getting weaker, it's just east of our location, less than a thousand meters."

"Find her B'Elanna, we're right behind you."

"Understood."

Janeway looked to Seven. She had never seen the younger woman agitated for so long. It seemed as though the idea of sisterhood was rubbing off on Seven. If it had been a more light hearted situation she would have teased her about it. But they both had seen the wound the young woman had taken and it worried the captain. Not that Ayden couldn't take care of herself. She had worse wounds on her when they first brought her on board. But what Ayden had the possibility of becoming if pushed into it. They had never seen her without her humanity in control of her other...components. That's about the only way Janeway could think of them as, pieces of her but not her true self. She knew was Ayden was capable of. But she honestly believed it wasn't her nature to be violent.

**oooooooo**

"That ion storm is approaching pretty fast, captain," Chakotay said over their comm system. A little crackle in the communication was proof enough of that. "Harry figures you've got about an hour left before it hits."

Janeway furrowed her brow in thought. A level three ion storm. They had seen in on their sensors a day or so before they entered Regulus space. They just didn't think it was going to hit so fast or with this problem on her hands when it hit. She glanced in the direction of her senior officers that had gone planet side to look for Ayden and Naomi. None of them looked happy. "How is Naomi, Chakotay?"

"The doctor says she fine. Scared, tired, a couple of scratches. Nothing serious. She wanted to come back down and look for Ayden though."

The captain nodded. Naomi always did have a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. Even one made in these kind of conditions. "I take it you said no."

"More like Sam said no." She could hear the commander grin. "She asleep from what Neelix told me."

"Did Harry figure out how they got them out from behind our shields in the first place?"

"Feed back through our shields on a piggyback from their scanning beam. Seems like they've done this before."

All of them within hear range of the captain's combadge tensed at the thought. She looked to where the Regulians stood a little down the mountainside from them. "What about their jamming signal?"

There was a little silence. "Well, Harry's still working on it. He says it's pretty complex but then it would have to be wouldn't it? He's found a way around it and enhanced the ship's sensors to track your combadge signals. For now that's the best we can do."

Janeway nodded slightly. "Let us know when our time is up to get clear of that ion storm. I want the search party clear of it." She knew Voyager could brunt a level three but it was going to cause some havoc down on the surface.

"Understood, Chakotay out."

Janeway looked back to the rest of the group. "Commander, I want you and the Lieutenant to follow the last trace of Ayden's combadge." It had been up on a ridge. "Take half of the group with you. Seven and I will go with the other half and the Regulians further on ahead to widen our search. We need to cover as much ground as we can before that storm hits."

Tuvok nodded and started picking out his group as B'Elanna took the lead, heading up the steep climb from where they stood, not far from the tree they found Naomi in. Janeway looked to Seven. She could see the indecision in the young woman's eyes. And the anger. "It hasn't been too long. She might still be close by."

Seven fell into step with her as the Regulians moved along behind them. "I believe they are worse than the Ferengi," Seven told her.

Janeway glared straight ahead. "Not by much, but I'm inclined to agree," she muttered.

**oooooooo**

Ayden found that the light at the end of the tunnel were glowing sticks of fire. Torches...she had seen them in one of her vision quests with Chakotay. A wash of sadness and pain moved over her and she sat down against the roughly hewn rock wall in the dark corridor to watch the activity taking place inside. There were quite a few men, all of them carrying weapons, wandering about in the huge cavern that the corridor she sat hidden in led to. Inside there was a maze of large wooden boxes stacked high almost to the vaulted ceiling.

Making sure no one was nearby she checked her wound. She knew it was bleeding again, she could smell fresh blood which excited and sickened her in the same moment. Her thoughts moved to Naomi, she winced as she saw the bandage was soaked. She had to make sure Naomi was okay. Looking out at the room she saw two visible alternatives to the corridor she was in, but none of them were big enough to move the large crates into, so they most likely weren't the way to get outside. Closing her eyes she held back a cough, she could taste the blood on the back of her throat. It was not a good sign. She was tired and starving, she needed something to build up her reserves. She looked out to the men in the cavern wishing she didn't have a moral conscience at the moment. Slowly she stood holding onto her side with an already bloody hand she concentrated focusing her mind on the men around her, she let her mind drift in and she stepped out into the open. None of them noticed her.

Carefully as she fought to keep her control on staying upright and not letting them see her, she made a half circuit around the cavern. It felt like it was taking forever, but she knew what she was looking for. Something out of place, different than what was here. She didn't know how they worked, but she knew of force fields, and holographic projections. With her unique genetic makeup she could sense the difference between the natural and man-made as easily as day and night. She found it, the resonance sang to her and she moved nearby brushing her hand along the outer edge. Then she looked back, she could disable it by linking with it. But she would lose any control she had left and who knew what part of her would take over. Carefully she put her hand out...

**oooooooo**

"Captain, we've found an opening in the rock face," Tuvok told her over their communications.

"Where are you at?" Janeway replied.

"Against the mountainside. The opening goes directly down. There are a few signs of Ayden's presence but she may have bypassed here."

"We're almost opposite of your location. Is there a safe way inside?"

B'Elanna was already halfway in peering down with her light. Something shined back at her. She moved in a little farther oblivious to any danger to herself. Tuvok wrapped an arm about her waist and looked to the other who held onto her legs. "What is that?" she swore under her breath. She pulled on her restraints but she wasn't allowed anymore of a leeway. She dropped the light hoping she'd come close to the thing that winked back at her. It did, it shined on a crushed and partially bloody combadge. B'Elanna swore in Klingon and backed her way out. She tapped her own combadge. "Captain, she was down there. Or her combadge made it by itself. Looks like a seven meter drop."

"She's no where around?" Janeway asked back.

"No, but there's blood all over. I think she fell through."

Silence.

"Can you get down there without injuring yourself?" the captain replied.

Tuvok spoke up this time. "The ion storm should be here in a short while."

B'Elanna looked to him. "We could get Voyager to send us a few transport enhancers. And lower one in and they could beam us down."

Tuvok looked thoughtful for a moment. "It would take time. Only a few of us would make it before we were recalled."

"We could wait the storm out down there."

"Tuvok," Janeway spoke up. "Do it, get you and B'Elanna down with enough supplies and a med kit. Get everyone back on board the ship."

"What about your group Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"We're going to search a little longer here then go back. Janeway out."

The Lieutenant Commander looked to B'Elanna. "Can you jump that distance without injuring yourself?" She nodded. He looked to the rest of the group. "Lieutenant Baham, you will coordinate with Voyager to return. Lieutenant Torres and I will go on ahead."

B'Elanna slid forward feet first making sure her phaser and tricorder were securely in place. She clasped onto the edge and swung down then she let go. She grunted as she landed feeling the stress of the drop in her thighs and calves. Tuvok dropped the med kit down and she moved out of the way letting Tuvok follow. He made it look effortless. B'Elanna picked up the broken combadge and Tuvok made a quick scan over it with his tricorder. "It's Ayden's blood." he looked in the direction of the light. "One would assume she had moved in that direction."

B'Elanna looked behind her, it was solid stone. Not really anyplace else to go.

**oooooooo**

The wind began to pick up as Janeway gritted her teeth as it chilled her while they walked along. Orius was complaining loudly over this unjust treatment. Seven was bitterly silent and the captain had watched as she glared at the stuffed man while flexing her enhanced hand a couple of times. Carefully the captain moved between Seven and her direct path to the trader.

Seven looked down at her, a scowl on her face. "Do not tell me you have not felt the same impulse to...deck the idiot, as Ensign Paris would say."

The captain had to smile at that. "I've felt it, but you can't act on it Seven."

Seven looked fully at her almost stopping. "Why? It is because of him we are here," She glared at the man again. "I feel an anger toward him that I have never felt before."

"Because of Ayden?"

Seven thought about it then nodded. "I believe so. I feel many different things about her. When she makes me angry I feel more angry with her than with others. But I feel the need to protect her. I find I am seeking her out to ascertain that her well being is satisfactory, even though I am aware that she will be well." She creased her brow in confusion. "I am uncertain of why this is."

"She's your sister," Janeway told her calmly. "I feel the same way with mine."

Seven nodded. "You have a younger sibling." She looked to her. "Did she irritate you in this same manner?"

"You mean tease you? Oh, yes. She was very good at that."

Seven blinked. "She is teasing me?"

Janeway smiled. "It's her nature. I think you would have been the more serious of the two regardless of your time with the Borg."

"So what do I do about this... teasing?"

Janeway grinned. "It's your job to tease her back."

Seven frowned. "I am uncertain in how to do this."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. But don't let it go on too long."

Seven's brow furrowed deeper. "Captain?"

"You'll give older siblings a bad name," Janeway said seriously but the smile made it light-hearted.

"Voyager to Janeway." It was Chakotay.

She tapped her combadge. "Janeway here."

"The ion storm is almost here. Tuvok's group is back. You've got to come back now," the Commander told her.

The captain looked to Seven. "Begin, but leave Seven, myself and the Regulians for last."

"Understood."

Janeway stopped the group as four of her crew were beamed out.

**oooooooo**

Ayden felt the ripple of energy flow around her hand from the holographic projection. She let her mind drift in and lock onto the system. The shock from the system as it went down made her visible to the men that passed by. Two of them shot at her. The beams ricocheted off the wall letting chunks of stone pelt her. The projection went down as she turned to them, her forehead had been nicked by a piece of rock and a trickle of blood caressed it's way down across her eyebrow and to the edge of her lips. She tasted it and her eyes turned black. Every ache and pain was forgotten as she crouched and ran towards them. The two closest yelped in surprise as she lunged at them bringing them down she killed them instantly snapping their necks with her strong hands. She looked to the other three who were backing up. She squinted as it seemed her mind tried to rationalize her actions, but the blood found her lips once more and she slipped off the two men her eyes reverting to madness. The men scrambled away from her yelling for help. She stalked them eagerly, the hunt was on.

**oooooooo**

The screaming could be heard throughout the corridor that B'Elanna and Tuvok moved cautiously down while outside where the projection was gone leaving a gaping hole showing a tunnel entrance into the mountain. Janeway tapped her combadge. "Janeway to transporter room. Belay any order for the time being. Chakotay, move Voyager a safe distance away. We've found a place to ride out the weather." She looked to the Regulians. "I think we've found Ayden."

Seven moved ahead of them into the cavern entrance. Two men were on the ground both of them dead. She heard men running and weapons being fired but the screams were horrible, reminding her of the ones from her time as a Borg when she assimilated species. It was no different. Janeway joined her along with the Regulians and the three remaining crewmen from Voyager. There was a sickening crunch and a tower of crates wavered along with a scream of a dying man.

Janeway looked to her people. "All precautions. Go slowly and together." They each had their phasers out set on the highest stun level. She looked to Seven. "Do you know where she is?"

Seven shook her head. "Her mind is erratic. She is not thinking clearly enough for me to know." She nodded to the men on the ground. "I suggest we follow the trail."

Janeway nodded tapping her combadge as two men from the caverns ran out into the driving wind. Blood on their clothes and terror in their eyes screaming for them to get out.

Orius was livid and so was Epilon but at Orius. "Black marketing!" he spat at Orius.

"Shut up you fool! That animal is destroying good merchandise!"

"It won't make any difference once the consortium has heard about this!" Epilon yelled back.

Janeway shook her head. "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here. We're on the north side of the cavern."

"I have five of us on the south. Have you spotted Ayden yet?"

"No, but I believe if we don't stop her she will kill everyone here."

"Be careful," Janeway told her friend.

"Understood."

"Let's go." She looked to the Regulians. They weren't going to help as they continued to argue. Better for them to stay here anyway, she hoped.

Seven led the way with Janeway right behind her. They stopped once as the crates next just ahead of them on the left rocked violently. Slowly they moved on. Farther and farther into the maze the more bodies they found. Then all became quiet. That was more unnerving than the noises. Seven stepped over a body as a shadow moved. She caught it with her enhanced vision, Ayden was directly in front of them watching them, stalking, waiting for her chance to attack. She fired her phaser with a direct hit. Ayden came out of the shadow running at her as Seven fired again. Janeway joined in and Ayden stumbled crashing to the ground. She was covered with blood, most of it her own. She got to her feet again weaving this time but she kept her eyes locked onto Seven. A look passed between them and Ayden shook her head as if to clear it. Her eyes turned blue for a second then back to black. Seven stepped closer and Ayden charged again. Seven let go of her phaser to catch her wrists holding her away from her with her longer arms staring her down straining with every ounce of Borg strength she had left to control her sibling from attacking her.

"You will terminate this action at once," she commanded with all the borgness she had letting her mind connect with the wild thoughts that scattered any human thought Ayden might perceive. "Comply," she said sharply letting the word and thought sting into Ayden's mind and ears. The chaos halted for a moment as Ayden blinked again her eyes flickering in colors.

Janeway stepped around with a hypospray and quickly injected it into her. Ayden shuddered as she fought Seven's strong grip. She was too weak for her and she stopped fighting. Seven held on until she was certain Ayden's mind began to recede into unconsciousness before she pulled her closer and gently lowered her to the floor to lay her down. "I don't think 'terminate' was the best word I would have used around her at the moment," the captain suggested.

Seven looked at her raising her eyebrow before she knelt next to Ayden with her tricorder in hand. "What would you have preferred? 'Please do not kill me, I cannot think of something appropriate to say?'"

Janeway gave her a short grin as she looked to the rest of her group. "Find something to cover her with," she said to one.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Is everything okay?"

"Ayden is under control. Why don't you find the remaining Regulians and bring them on through."

"You might want to come up here captain," B'Elanna said.

Janeway looked to Seven who looked back, both of them hearing the tone of worry in her voice. "What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"I think you'll want to see this for yourself. And I'd keep your phaser handy."

**oooooooo**

B'Elanna and Tuvok waited at the cave entrance as the captain and another crewman came out of the maze of crates to see a very dead Epilon at their feet. Janeway looked stunned at them. "What happened?"

Tuvok motioned with a short nod of his head to another prone figure. One of the consortium guards. "Both of them were killed with a discharging weapon. Orius and the remaining guards are no where to be found. One would have to assume that they are working together."

Janeway looked down and the pitiful remains of the honest man then out to the howling winds as the ion storm in the atmosphere above raged about. Day was just beginning to break and none of them had slept all night and she was in a bad mood. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she thought then she threw her arms up in the air. "I don't believe this, I just don't believe this," her voice got harder and darker as she paced about. "Ayden's injured and we can't get her back to Voyager until this..." she waved to the storm in front of them. "..is over. Orius apparently has decided to take matters into his own hands. And it seems he has, or has two of the guards working for him. Let alone, we can't leave. There are dead bodies everywhere and I don't think Orius is going to let us wait around and just walk out of here when it's over." she said grumpily to her officers. "What more could go wrong?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow and Janeway glared at him. "Don't answer that."

"We can't just let them hunt us down while we wait out the storm," B'Elanna said.

Janeway gave her a wicked grin. "I don't plan too. But for now we're stuck here." She looked to Tuvok. "Any idea how long this is supposed to last?"

"Ensign Kim had sensors tracking it for the last three days. It's moving along quickly, I would hazard a guess at a better part of the day."

Janeway nodded then looked to B'Elanna. "Can you get the projection back up? I have a feeling it's going to get cold and noisy in here with that down."

B'Elanna hunted around for the controls. "Captain."

Janeway came over and looked over B'Elanna's shoulder. "Fused?"

"Most of it. It looks like there was a shield matrix in with the projection. I might get that going but the projection nodes are ruined."

The captain rubbed the back of her neck. "How did that happen? Weapon blast? An overload?"

B'Elanna shook her head and pointing to the cover it was in perfect condition. "Not a scratch except the normal wear and tear." She slipped a couple of chips in the panel around and pried open a small cover into a section with lots of wires. "And the program has a feedback protector. Someone had to of fused it manually."

Tuvok looked at it from the other side of B'Elanna with a quick glance as he kept watch on the area. "Something more powerful than the program itself."

B'Elanna nodded. "Oh yeah. It could have fried the whole unit..." she stopped what she was doing and looked back at the captain. "She wouldn't..."

"Yes, she would," Janeway answered slowly as she looked around taking in the aspects of what Ayden had gone through. "She was wounded, tired and she had left Naomi outside, alone." She closed her eyes briefly in retrospect.

"Got it!" B'Elanna let out in an exhausted breath. The force field came on and the room was a lot quieter with the howling winds left outside. A few groans came from different places in the cavern with the eerie quiet, it was unnerving.

**oooooooo**

They had moved Ayden to a more secure part of the cavern. Seven had repaired what she could of Ayden's injuries before she sat down next to the Captain where they both watched over the younger woman who was now covered with a warm blanket pulled from one of the nearby crates.

"She will not going to be pleased when she wakes up," Seven stated. Even she was getting tired from the long searching.

Janeway nodded. Looking at the edge of Ayden's shirt poking out from the edge of the blanket. It was tattered and covered in dirt and blood. "Mortified would be more likely."

Seven frowned at this glancing her way. "Why do you continue to correct me? I believe my words are efficient in stating my point."

Janeway sighed. "I'm not correcting you Seven. I'm just showing you a broader range of words that might show a more...accurate term."

Seven raised an eyebrow at her. "You are correcting me." Stating what Janeway had just said in efficient words.

The captain sighed. "It's not intentional. But look at it this way. I'm not pleased we're stuck down here with Orius and his guards wandering about trying to take us out. And I'm not pleased at what has happened to Ayden or what she has done here. But Ayden will be mortified that she lost control."

Seven thought about this for a moment. "I see your point. However, she still will not be pleased."

Janeway grinned in utter amazement at Seven's headstrong attitude. She nodded. "No she won't."

B'Elanna came over to sit down on the opposite side of them. She looked tired and had smudges of dirt on her face from the day's events. "Ensign Clarke and I took a look down the other passage ways. Some of them go on quite a distance. If Orius and those guards are in them, the tricorders didn't pick them up."

Janeway nodded. "That would stand to reason. It seems the cavern would have to of been protected against strong scans the consortium would use." She looked to the crates. "This isn't supposed to be here," she said looking back to the women. "And Orius wants to make sure it stays that way."

B'Elanna leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I take it going to look for them is out."

Janeway gave her a tired smile. "They have the advantage. We keep our guard up because sooner or later this storm's going to pass and Voyager will pick us up."

B'Elanna opened an eye to look at her. "Giving them only so long to pick us off."

Seven furrowed her brow at that. "Pick us off, of what?"

B'Elanna smiled and shook her head. "To kill us."

Seven looked to the captain. "Why? For material possessions?"

Janeway nodded. "One of the seven deadly sins. Greed being one of them."

"What are the other six?"

Janeway's eyes came open a little as she looked to B'Elanna. "Let's see...anger, gluttony, ...lust, envy,...pride and..." Janeway looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up. "And sloth."

Seven thought about it for a moment. "And the reason they are deadly is because of their lack of moral qualities?"

Janeway nodded. "Each one leads to the other eventually, and none of them have ever brought the bearer of it any good."

Seven looked confused. "Orius is a wealthy man. The consortium is based on greed and gluttony..."

Janeway stopped her. "But in the end what has it brought? Orius is hiding somewhere in these tunnels trying to keep that greed unknown to the consortium. Even if we fail to stop him, eventually someone else will."

Tuvok came up to them. "Phaser fire in one of the corridors."

She nodded. "He's trying to draw us in."

Tuvok nodded. "He will get aggressive as time passes, captain."

"Then let him be aggressive out here. I don't want to be a fish in a barrel. And he'll have to come out eventually, unless there's another way out of here," Janeway said.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Those possibilities are endless, Captain."

"Then let's stay where we're at."

He nodded and left to go back to his post. Seven glanced at Janeway. "Fish in a barrel?"

**oooooooo**

Coming off of an hour shift of watch Captain Janeway sat down next to Tuvok who was passing a tricorder over the still figure of Ayden. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "She will survive."

She looked over his shoulder at Ayden's vital signs. A little slow but steady. She sat back. The injection she had given her earlier was designed to slow her down. The doctor has described it as a hibernation state, giving her Borg implants a chance to help heal her body. She smiled as she closed her eyes remembering Tom's reply. 'Enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant.' The doctor hadn't been too pleased at the Ensign's intervention. She was grateful it had worked she really hadn't wanted to take drastic measures again Ayden. She looked to the sleeping young woman. "How long do you think the storm has left?" she asked quietly.

Tuvok looked to another tricorder. "From our projections on Voyager we have another six hours. Sometime after nightfall."

Janeway nodded. "The closer we get the more I worry."

Tuvok looked to their surrounding area. "It is only logical that he will come."

"I know, but it's the waiting for him to make his move." She leaned back onto the hard rock and tried to ease her ache in the middle of her back. For one of the first times in her career she began to wonder if she wasn't too old to be doing this captain thing anymore...

**oooooooo**

Janeway watched from across the way in the corner of some crates. Across the way was Lieutenant Torres and behind her was Commander Tuvok. Each of them with their own section of crates for coverage and each of them holding a phaser. "Two hours." She heard B'Elanna from ten meters away. They had the point guard directly across the cavern from the two entrances where they assumed Orius and his men had gone. Janeway nodded that she heard. Two hours and Voyager would be back and she was going to go to her quarters and sleep for the next twenty four hours straight she was so tired. What she wouldn't do for a cup of coffee right about now...

"Does the place seem darker?" B'Elanna asked a few minutes later.

Captain Janeway started out of her lulled half awareness looking about The opposite side of the cavern did seem a bit more shadowy. And she had the best view with the Lieutenant. She cautioned a glance over her shoulder to Tuvok. He merely a small shake of his head, not being able to see over the high stack of crates. She looked over to the other side nearer to the opening B'Elanna and Tuvok had come through into the cavern where Seven stood on watch, she gave a slight nod. To her enhanced vision it was darker.

Janeway stepped out a little bit from her alcove and looked about. Out of the corner of her eye to her right she saw a section of the cavern dim. She glanced to B'Elanna who held her phaser firmly in her hand, staring intently at the section that had dimmed casting a good portion of the crates nearby with heavy shadows. She had seen it too. Her gaze shifted as she saw Seven turn and bring her phaser up firing down the corridor of crates along the hallway out of Janeway's view.

There was a grunt and a clatter. Before anyone could respond a shot struck out at B'Elanna scorching the crate to the left of her making the engineer drop to the floor in reflex. Janeway swung around the crate dropping in a little low out of normal view she aimed her phaser and fired. It was one of the guards, she hit him in the shoulder and he moved out of sight behind a row of crates. Grimacing Janeway returned to her position. No one could be pulled away from the safety of the perimeter to go chasing after what might turn into a trap.

"Captain!" B'Elanna called out running straight at her. Janeway's eyes opened a little at this. "Get dow..." a shot fired at Janeway only to have B'Elanna leap and intercept it. The engineer crumpled to the ground sliding with her momentum she bumped hard into the crates at Janeway's feet.

Janeway turned with her phaser up pointed in the blast's direction. Orius stood in the shadows of the crates glaring at her a weapon pointed at her. "Drop it now, captain," he spat out. "You might shoot me, or not. But I have a perfect aim at you."

Her eyes tightening the captain slowly lowered her phaser down by her feet. Carefully she glanced over on her way back up to see that Tuvok was gone. "You aren't getting out of here," she told him. "It's less that two hours before Voyager returns and with one of your men out of commission and the other hurt the odds aren't in your favor."

Orius sighed in frustration. "Then at least I will have the joy of taking you and that damned dark breed with me." One of Voyager's security officers moved and Orius tightened his grip. "Tell them to drop their weapons or they'll have to find a new captain."

Captain Janeway looked to them and nodded. "Do it." She saw that Seven was gone as well leaving the three security officers and her with a wounded B'Elanna next to her. They did warily.

Orius smiled. "Now where is the little trouble maker?"

"We've taken care of her." Janeway nodded in the direction of where Ayden lay out of Orius' view. If he wanted Ayden he was going to have to come out in the light.

"Certainly you didn't kill it? Not after all this?"

Janeway gave him an annoyed and tired glare. "Hardly. She'll be fine once we get her back to Voyager."

"Why do you protect them?" Orius argued back. "The dark breed is nothing more than an animal. Not to mention the Borg female." He sneered at her. "You surround yourself with these _things_," he spit out. "It is just like a female to lower her standards! I would think you'd be happy that I would take them off your hands by destroying them!" he said contemptuously.

Janeway glared at him. "Because they are my friends, my family. As their captain it is my duty to protect them." Orius snorted and Janeway stilled the anger that bubbled up. "Because they trust me to do what is best for them. They trust me with their lives." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Who can you claim would lay his life down for you?"

Orius smirked. "I pay plenty of people to put their lives before mine."

Janeway set her jaw in a dark grin. "Then I pity you Orius. If you had no money those people would walk all over you for those that would." She nodded to B'Elanna. "I didn't pay her to throw herself in front of that shot. She did it out of respect, friendship and honor. All of which I gained by proving my actions were worthy of her trust. You have done none of these things." She pointed back to where Ayden lay on the ground. "She grew up on a world where there is no kindness, no love, no charity or trust. It's every person for themselves and if you're too slow you get killed." She squinted a little at him. "I think you might like it there."

Orius' hand trembled. "Don't compare me to the dark breed! A bunch of unthinking animals! I am nothing like them!" he panted, fully angered.

Janeway looked curiously at him. "Interesting that you say that." He focused on her. "You didn't stop to think about the warning I gave that none of my crew were for trade. You didn't stop to think what might happen if we decided to put an action towards that. You didn't stop to think what Ayden might do once she found herself here." Janeway took a step closer and lowered her voice. "You didn't stop to think what the value of a life was to others beyond what you could put in your pocket. And you didn't stop to think that to her and to others that care for her that her life in monetary value has no measure, as does every life. _You_ didn't stop to think."

She had his full attention. "Ayden has only been a part of my crew for two months but in that time she has shown a good heart, a strong will, and incredible kindness. She laid down her life to protect the younger girl, Naomi Wildman, without the thought of personal gain, only that she was entrusted with her life, even though it was unspoken. Because she knew all of us would do it for her." She looked him straight in the eyes. "If she was that unthinking animal you claim her to be, you and I would not be standing here right now having this discussion because there would be nothing left of it. She would have destroyed it all. She has no want for profit, for gain, for power. She wants friendship, love, and compassion. She has gained them all in that short amount of time from everyone on my crew. Even those who thought like you when she was first brought on board." She took a step back. "And I'm sorry to say Orius, but she has achieved higher standards in moral and ethical values as a person in the space of days than you will ever struggle to achieve in your entire pathetic life."

He shook his head and aimed his weapon at her chest. "Stupid female. Letting emotions control your thoughts. No one, not even you wants to be the beggar out on the streets. And the only way to gain respect is through power and money. I do not respect you, I see a weak woman with my weapon pointed at your heart."

"Somehow I don't think Epilon would be respecting you for your money and power right now and he was one of you," she countered.

He snorted. "Epilon was weak. His death was for the greater good. A better trader can be put in his position. And with my power on the consortium council I will have much to say about who will be brought in. One that would not have let you come here to search for the animal or the child." he glared at her. "It would have been easier on both of us if you had taken trade for them."

Janeway looked curious. "And what would you have done with them? It's most likely Ayden still would have gotten away."

Orius' voice became dark. "I had three buyers on the animal alone. It would have made me a fortune. I could have taken it directly to them instead of these woods and the imbeciles watching over it."

"She would have defended herself."

Orius shrugged. "I would have my money. She would be theirs and no longer my concern."

"But instead she led everyone to this place." She glanced at the boxes for a moment then back to him. "Was Epilon right? You sell on the black market?"

Orius grinned. "What kind of trader would I be if I did not take every opportunity that I could? The consortium has limited or made things illegal to buy to keep the prices high and the taxes alone are expensive. To sell between the black market and the consortium gives me considerable wealth that is hard to trace."

She nodded once understanding. "The wooden boxes? To hide a large amount of man made materials from overhead scans." Orius nodded. Janeway sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"Hardly, I have a very comfortable life." The weapon was held tight. "And you are not going to stop me."

Janeway looked passed him and shrugged. "I tried."

Orius felt a tingle of fear as he looked back to see the black officer grasping a point where his shoulder and neck joined. Orius shot in reflex as he succumbed to Tuvok's neck pinch.

Tuvok looked over to where the captain had ducked. The shot had hit the crates above where B'Elanna lay. "Captain, are you alright?" he asked concerned as he lowered the heavyset man to the floor.

Captain Janeway sighed as she picked herself up and dusted her uniform off. "I'm fine. Tired, frustrated, angry." She knelt down next to B'Elanna and felt her pulse. Strong heartbeat the shot was meant to knock her out not to kill and a wave of relief filled her heart. It was the force of the weapon blast that threw her back into the crates causing the injury the engineer. A minor but bloody wound. "I think it's time to go home." She looked around as she headed for Ayden. "Where's Seven?"

Seven moved from behind the crates with one of the guards weapons in one hand, her tricorder in the other. "I am here. The other guard is incapacitated."

Janeway nodded. "Good, let's get these two to sickbay. Then I think we'll need to speak with the consortium." She looked to Ayden's poor abused body from the last couple of days. She felt her pulse. It was weak but steady. The rest from being unconscious and Seven injection from the doctor must be helping.

Tuvok looked her way from where he watched over B'Elanna. "Is that wise captain? I got the distinct impression that most of the consortium was corrupt from Orius' conversation with you."

Seven looked to him then to the captain. "I am inclined to agree with the Commander, Captain. When he does awake he will deny any of what has taken place here."

Janeway put her hands on her hips understanding their point. "And who are they more likely to believe? One of their own? Or us, with a dark breed on board?"

Seven frowned at this. "Ayden is not dark breed." She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious form of Orius. "And she is not an animal."

The captain placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I know that Seven. But it's what they see."

Seven looked to her. "Just as they see me as a Borg and not a human."

The captain nodded slowly. "Just as they only see me as a female."

Seven raised an eyebrow and looked directly at her. "I may have a solution to that misconception."

The captain furrowed her brow. "Which one was that?" Seven handed over her tricorder. The captain's brow lifted as she took in the information. She smiled up at her and Seven gave her an amused look. "Seven are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Seven raised an eyebrow at her. "It is inefficient to hypothesize as to another persons thoughts, but I assume that we are."

The captain looked around. "Now how..."

Seven interrupted her. "I believe I can answer that question, Captain."

The captain gave her a sly look. "Seven...don't tell me you are reading my mind."

Seven really arched an eyebrow at her. "Hardly. It was quite simple to deduce what your next question would be."

The captain grinned. "And your solution?" Seven tapped a few pads on the tricorder in the captain's hand. The captain grinned. "Oh, I like that."

**oooooooo**

**A day's travel away from the Regulus system...**

Chakotay walked along one of the corridor on Voyager with the Captain handing her a report. "From Neelix and Tuvok. Our cargo bays and any other place we can store stuff are loaded." he smiled at her. "We won't need some things for a long time." Janeway gave him a smile and he grinned back. "So how'd you do it?" he asked curiously.

The Captain smiled. "An ingenious Borg and Ayden's luck."

Chakotay smiled. "Do you think you could tell Ayden that? With all that's happened to her she'll probably think she has the worse luck in the Delta quadrant."

The captain smiled back. "I will, but do you think it will make a difference?"

He chuckled as he left her in front of the sickbay doors. "I'll tell you when I vision quest with her again."

The captain headed through the open doors to see Seven waiting with the doctor next to Ayden's unmoving form. The rest of the sickbay was deserted. B'Elanna was released soon after the doctor checked her over having a minor wound and concussion. "Captain." The doctor smiled at her. "Just the person we were waiting for."

The captain smiled back. "Well, I don't want to keep anyone waiting."

The doctor placed the hypospray against Ayden's neck and woke her. The muscles in her body tensed and she jerked up as her eyes opened, ready to fight. The doctor and the others place restraining hands on her to keep her on the bed. "I guess I should have put a mild sedative in along with it," he grunted as he held her arm.

"Ayden, it's okay," the Captain said soothingly holding on her legs she could feel the muscles flex. Seven had a hold around her waist with her enhanced left arm and her other was holding her arm. Ayden blinked fiercely, clearing her mind and looking about, to them and to her surroundings. She put her hand to her side feeling for the wound.

"Everything's fixed, you're going to be okay," the doctor told her as he released her arm nodding for the others to do the same. "You need to take a few more days in your alcove and you'll be back to doing what you did before all of this nasty stuff happened."

Ayden's shoulders slumped as she glanced in Seven's direction. The Captain looked at the two of them. "Doctor could you show me what's being done with the medicines you found in our new supplies."

The Doctor looked up at her his eyebrows knitted closely. "Medicines? But you know..."

"Now, please Doctor." She looked at the two young woman and he nodded slowly.

"Of course Captain." She followed him into his office giving the siblings some privacy.

Seven watched them for a moment, curious as to their sudden departure. Then she understood. She looked to Ayden, slowly with some thought she put a hand on Ayden's shoulder. Not as comfortingly as the captain had done but close touch was still new to Seven. "I know the attack was not personal," she said rationally. "I have faced my own programming which has overwhelmed me to do things that I do not desire. Most beings have sides they do not wish to see. You will learn to control them better and if not I will help you."

Ayden looked up at her. "I am sor-ry," she whispered.

Seven nodded. "Apology accepted." She did not want an apology but knew that it meant something to her. She wanted Ayden to forget about it. It was irrelevant. "I will care for you regardless of this."

Ayden nodded. "I kn-know."

Seven set her jaw as her eyes softened slightly, slowly touching Ayden's cheek with her fingers. "I...love you." Ayden's eyes went wide and she blinked, her throat locked up. Seven removed her hand and stood straight. "The Doctor has released you into my care. You will come with me to the cargo bay to being your regeneration cycle."

Ayden looked up at her confused at the change in her demeanor but she nodded in understanding. Emotions were still hard for Seven to grasp a hold of and just the vocal admission of love was amazing. The two left and the Captain and Doctor stood on the other side of the office out of view having heard everything.

"Well, there's something you don't hear every day," the Doctor said in an overwhelmed tone.

The Captain nodded, proud and overwhelmed herself. "And I don't think you will again. Not for some time anyway."

**oooooooo**

Orius snorted awake to the sound of a sharp beeping noise. Slowly he pried his eyes open to look out into a dimly lit cave. He closed his eyes for a second in weariness before he opened them again...the cavern was empty. Every crate was gone. Hundreds of thousands of credits worth of items stolen. Standing on shaky legs he looked around in horror.

"NO!" he screamed letting the echo reverberate around the corridors and empty cavern. The beeping sounded again and Orius looks to see a small data pad that was left next to him. He picked it up and it activated.

Ensign Paris' voice could be heard throughout the room in a scratchy recording like one from centuries ago.

_Jim, your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to reveal what you have done to the crew of Voyager and the black marketing crimes you have committed to your fellow consortium traders. As you know by now the captain of Voyager is considered smart and highly dangerous, as is a good part of her crew, which were revealed to you at an earlier date. _

_From the information we have relayed to the consortium it is highly possible that you may be questioned for you actions and the disappearance of fellow trader Epilon. We have also uncovered information that if you find objects missing from your secret cavern the captain of Voyager may have considered it as fair trade for the damage caused to members of her crew. _

_It is unlikely these items will be found in time for you to retrieve them. If you choose to accept this mission and are caught or killed, we will disavow any knowledge of you or your unhumanitarian ways anyway. This recording will self destruct in five seconds._

Orius stared at the pad for a moment as the sounds of aircrafts hovered outside with heavy footsteps stomping on the ground towards his location. The pad began to hiss and smoke billowed out from it. He dropped it watching in numb shock as it melted into a glob of molten metal. His pale face began to turn red and the blood vessels in his neck began to bulge.

"Damn that Dark Breed!" he yelled to the skies as men rushed into the cavern.

**oooooooo**

Chakotay entered the forest to see the tiny ferret laying on the rock by the lake sunning itself on the beautiful summer day. He whistled getting its attention her brown eyes opened as she scrambled up seeing him there. Chakotay held out his hand in greeting as the ferret rubbed up against it. Picking her up he resumed the spot on the rock holding the ferret in his hands. '_You've had a hard time.'_

The ferret curled up in his hands tucking her tail around her body. '_Are all beings like that?'_

Chakotay smiled gently. '_In general or does that include the people on Voyager also?'_

The ferret opened an eye to look at him. He was still smiling. '_In general.'_

_'No,' _Chakotay told her. '_You cannot assume one thing for everyone else. Each person you meet will be a new experience.'_

The ferret let out a little sneeze of annoyance. '_I do not wish to go to another planet again. Is that wrong to think?'_

_'That depends. Do you want to keep learning?'_ Chakotay asked. He cradled her in one arm as he leaned down to pull out a tall green weed from the edge of the ground near the rock. The tip of it was a crown of soft bristles and long feathery leaves drooping from the middle of it.

The ferret locked an eye on the weed watching it as Chakotay twirled it about in his fingers, the light of the bright sun flickering off it. '_Yes.'_ She turned a little, never letting her eye off the weed. '_Why can I not do that from here?'_ She turned a little more.

_'You can't stay on Voyager forever,'_ he said as he lowered the bristly end towards her.

A quick paw flashed out and batted the end of it away from her. '_You would go onto these worlds? Even with the risk of such treatment?'_ She crouched a little and batted the tip again.

_'Yes_,' he replied. '_I have met many people over my lifetime and there are very few I can say I did not care to know again. But for the most part, people are just like us.'_ He moved the tip in towards her and she wriggled back with a scared squeak coming from the ferret's mouth. Chakotay smiled and turned the end he was holding towards her. She clenched it between both paws and bit it fiercely with her sharp teeth. '_Next time we come to an inhabited planet I will go with you and the captain might as well.'_

_'And Seven?'_ the ferret asked curiously as she bit the end in two.

Chakotay chuckled. '_I__ don't think she'd let you out of her sight after last time.'_

_'She said she loved me.'_ The ferret looked up at him as she kept hold of the weed. '_What does that mean?'_

Chakotay sat quiet for a moment and the ferret watched him. '_Love means certain things to certain people. A parent can love a child, but not in the same way a sister can love a sibling, or the way two people can love each other in an intimate relationship. They all love each other but not in the same way.'_

_'Is this another of those lessons in life?'_

Chakotay nodded. '_I think what Seven was saying is that she cares deeply for you. Probably like she has never felt for another. Protectiveness, fondness, concern for your well being...you'll have to find out for yourself.'_

The ferret let the weed go but kept her eye on it. '_Then I must love her to.'_

Chakotay smiled. '_You think so?'_

The ferret blinked at him._ 'I feel all these things for her. But I feel many of these things for most everyone on Voyager. Only more for her.'_

He chuckled softly as he let the weed go out onto the surface of the lake. They watched it float on the soft wakes together. '_I think I'm going to have to start coming to you for advice.'_

**End**


End file.
